europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ed Sheeran
'Ed Sheeran – brytyjski piosenkarz, autor tekstów, gitarzysta, producent muzyczny i aktor, wykonujący muzykę z pogranicza popu, rocka, folku i hip-hopu. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Hebden Bridge, handlowym mieście w Calderdale w West Yorkshire, jako drugi syn kustosza artystycznego i wykładowcy Johna oraz projektantki biżuterii Imogen. Jego starszy brat Matthew (ur. 17 marca 1989) jest kompozytorem muzyki klasycznej. Ich dziadkowie ze strony ojca są Irlandczykami – dziadek William był protestantem, a babcia Anne – katoliczką. Jako dziecko wraz z rodziną przeprowadził się do Framlingham w Suffolk. Często podróżował z rodzicami po Londynie, gdzie pracowali we własnej firmie Sheeran Lock, zajmującej się doradztwem artystycznym. Jako dziecko słuchał muzyki artystów, takich jak m.in. Bob Dylan i Eric Clapton, zaś pierwszą płytą studyjną, jakiej przesłuchał, była album Irish Heartbeat''Van Morrisona. W wieku czterech lat Sheeran zaczął śpiewać w lokalnym chórze kościelnym. W młodym wieku nauczył się grać na gitarze. Mając jedenaście lat, razem z ojcem poszedł na koncert Damiena Rice’a w Irlandii, który zainspirował go do dalszego tworzenia muzyki. Swoje pierwsze teksty piosenek zaczął pisać w trakcie nauki w Liceum im. Thomasa Millsa w Framlingham. Jako nastolatek uczęszczał do Państwowego Teatru Młodzieżowego w Londynie. Kariera Początki W 2005 nagrywał swoje pierwsze utwory, trzy lata później przeniósł się do Londynu, by móc dalej rozwijać karierę muzyczną. W tym czasie wydał trzy EP-ki: ''The Orange Room, Ed Sheeran i Want Some?. W 2009 zagrał 312 koncertów, chcąc pobić wynik 200 koncertów Jamesa Morrisona. W tym samym roku ukazał się jego kolejny minialbum, zatytułowany You Need Me. W 2010 nagrał trzy nowe minikrążki: Loose Change, Songs I Wrote with Amy oraz Live at the Bedford. Na początku 2011 wydał ósmą EP-kę zatytułowaną No. 5 Collaborations Project, która zdobyła uwagę szerszej publiczności. Trzy miesiące później Sheeran podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Asylum/Atlantic Records, pod szyldem której ukazały się jego kolejne EP-ki: One Take EP, iTunes Festival: London 2011 Performance EP, Thank You EP, The Slumdon Bridge (nagrana we współpracy z Yelawolfem) i iTunes Festival: London 2012 Performance EP. +'' W czerwcu 2011 wydał swój pierwszy singel „The A Team”, który zadebiutował na trzecim miejscu brytyjskiej listy przebojów. Na fali sukcesów singli „The A Team” i „Lego House” jego debiutancki album, zatytułowany ''+, uzyskał w kraju status czterokrotnej platynowej płyty, rozchodząc się w ponad 1,2 miliona egzemplarzy. W 2012 Sheeran zdobył dwie nagrody Brit Awards w kategoriach „Najlepszy artysta” oraz „Najlepszy przełomowy wykonawca”, a za utwór „The A Team” otrzymał nagrodę Ivor Novello Awards. 29 października 2012 premierę miała piosenka „Little Things” brytyjsko-irlandzkiego boysbandu One Direction, którą Sheeran napisał w wieku 16 lat. Wcześniej stworzył też utwory „Moments” i „Over Again”, które także znalazły się w repertuarze zespołu. 13 marca 2013 piosenkarz wyruszył wraz z Taylor Swift w jej trasę koncertową promującą płytę pt. Red. x'' W 2013 nagrał i wydał piosenkę „I See Fire”, która została napisana i nagrana w celu promocji filmu ''Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga. W 2014 wydał swój drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany X'', na którym znalazło się dwanaście utworów, w tym single „Sing”, „Don’t” i „Thinking Out Loud”. Rozszerzona wersja płyty została wzbogacona o pięć nowych piosenek, m.in. o singiel „I See Fire”. W sierpniu Sheeran wyruszył w trasę koncertową promującą płytę. W styczniu 2015 zdobył nominację do Nagród Brytyjskiego Rynku Fonograficznego w czterech kategoriach: ''Teledysk roku brytyjskiego wykonawcy i Brytyjski singiel roku (za utwór „Thinking Out Loud”), a także Brytyjski album roku według MasterCard (za płytę X'') i ''Brytyjski artysta roku, za wygraną w których ostatecznie otrzymał dwie statuetki. Oprócz tego, podczas gali, zorganizowanej 25 lutego w O2 Arena, zaśpiewał utwór „Bloodstream”. 21 maja odebrał Nagrodę im. Ivora Novello za wygraną w kategorii Autor piosenek roku. Pod koniec czerwca został współprowadzącym gali wręczenia Much Music Video Awards organizowanej w Toronto. Podczas gali zaśpiewał piosenki „Thinking Out Loud” i „Photograph”, a także zdobył dwie statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach Najlepszy międzynarodowy artysta ''oraz ''Międzynarodowy artysta lub zespół wzbudzający największe zainteresowanie. W tym samym miesiącu wystąpił w Kansas City na otwarciu koncertu zespołu The Rolling Stones w ramach ich trasy koncertowej zatytułowanej Zip Code Tour. Od 10 do 12 lipca zagrał wyprzedane koncerty na londyńskim Stadionie w Wembley. 16 sierpnia stacja NBC wyemitowała relację dokumentalną z widowiska zatytułowaną Ed Sheeran – Live at Wembley Stadium, która zawierała także zakulisowe ujęcia. We wrześniu Sheeran wystąpił podczas ekologicznego Festiwalu Globalnych Obywateli organizowanego w Nowym Jorku. Pod koniec października został jednym z prowadzących 22. galę wręczenia Europejskiej Nagrody Muzycznej MTV odbywającej się w Mediolanie. Podczas ceremonii odebrał statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach: Najlepszy występ na żywo oraz Najlepsza prezentacja sceniczna. Bridget Jones 3 i ÷'' 13 grudnia 2015 opublikował na Facebooku oświadczenie, w którym ogłosił przerwę od mediów społecznościowych. Zapowiedział przy okazji pracę nad trzecim albumem studyjnym. 16 lutego 2016 zdobył dwie nagrody Grammy: w kategorii „Piosenka roku” oraz „Najlepszy popowy występ solowy”. 15 września tego samego roku do kin trafił film ''Bridget Jones 3, w którym Sheeran występuje epizodycznie, grając samego siebie. 5 stycznia 2017 pojawiły się dwie nowe piosenki, promujące trzecią płytę: „Castle on the Hill” i „Shape of You”. 17 lutego 2017 pojawiła się kolejna: „How Would You Feel? (Paean)”. Trzeci album studyjny, zatytułowany ÷, trafił do sprzedaży 3 marca. Życie prywatne Od 2015 związany jest z Cherry Seaborn, z którą zaręczył się pod koniec 2017. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści